Skinning is the act of skin removal. The process is done with animals, mainly as a means to prepare the muscle tissues beneath for consumption or for use of the fur or tanning of the skin. The skin may also be used as a trophy, sold on the fur market, or, in the case of a declared pest, used as proof of kill to obtain a bounty from a government health, agricultural, or game agency. Two (2) common methods of skinning are open skinning and case skinning. Typically, large animals are open skinned and smaller animals are case skinned. Case skinning is a method where the skin is peeled from the animal like a sock. One would usually use this method if the animal is going to be stretched out or put in dry storage. Many smaller animals are case skinned, leaving the skin mostly undamaged in the shape of a tube.
Although the method of case skinning individual animals varies slightly, the general steps remain the same. To case skin an animal, it should be hung upside down by its feet. A cut should be made in one (1) foot, and continued up the leg, around the anus and down the other leg. From there the skin can be pulled down the animal as though removing a sweater.
Open skinning is a method where the skin is removed from the animal like a jacket. This method is generally used if the skin is going to be tanned immediately or frozen for storage. A skin removed by the open method can be used for wall hangings or rugs. Larger animals are often skinned using the open method.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in skinning art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,534 to Alvin H. McGough; U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,684 to John V. Shaff; and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2007/0248443 to Raymond C. Stucks. These prior art references are representative of skinning.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable portable game skinning device, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.